


What harm ever came from reading a book?

by desolationofzara



Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: 1920s AU?, F/M, M/M, The Mummy (1999) AU, The movie takes place in the 1920s so ?????, i own nothing, im not really sure what i'm doing but im having fun with it., instead of ancient egypt its ancient krypton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolationofzara/pseuds/desolationofzara
Summary: Jonathan Kent— a quirky, clumsy, kryptontologist—embarks on a journey with his brother, Conner, and a handsome adventurer named Damian Wayne; unknowingly resurrecting a cursed mummy along the way. It's up to them to save the world before it enslaves all of mankind!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based off of one of my favorite movies as a child. Rewatching it (it's on netflix!) made me think of Damian and Jon. My good friend [Em](http://baypearl.tumblr.com/) and [Steph](http://go-n-ef.tumblr.com/) convinced me to write it. So here it is!
> 
> A cheatsheat for the characters:  
> Jon is Eve  
> Kon is Jonathan  
> Damian is Rick  
> Lor-Zod is Imotep  
> Anak su Namun is Thara-Ak-Var

_ Argo, crown jewel of Krypton and King Kal-El. Home of Lor-Zod, right hand of the King, keeper of the military might of Krypton. Birthplace of Thara-ak-var, the king’s daughter. Tales of her beauty spread throughout the land. King Kal-El being a cautious man, ordered that no one besides the Royal Family was allowed to touch her, if they valued their lives.  _

 

Thara-Ak-Var strolled through her lounging quarters, casually meeting the eye of familiar soldiers that stayed close to her beloved. She barely could conceal her grin as she walked to the balcony, lifting the golden beaded curtain that hid her object of desire. 

 

There stood Lor-Zod, casually leaning against a small statue of the goddess Lorra. A smile slowly spreading across his handsome features. 

 

“You know, for someone that has studied and trained with the High Priest; you don’t seem to be showing the Gods their proper respects.” she teased, running her fingers through his raven hair, tucking it behind his ear so she could see his face better. 

 

“And for someone who has been favored by said Goddess of Beauty, you don’t seem to be too fond of her.” Lor grinned.

 

Thara frowned, “It’s not her that i’m not fond of, it’s her “gift.” Though I suppose it’s more of a curse since I am forbidden to be with the one that I love most.” 

 

“Then let’s not waste time talking about them.” Lor whispered, swooping down and capturing her lips with his own. 

 

Thara let herself be overcome with Lor’s taste, his smell, and above all, his touch against her skin. These small moments made her feel like she was flying, like there was nothing that could come between her and her love, that they were unstoppable. 

 

But, in her case, good things never last long. 

 

Lor pulled away entirely and she stood upon the tips of her toes to chase his lips until she heard her fathers voice ask: “What are  _ you _ doing here?” to one of Lor’s loyal soldiers. 

 

“The King...” Lor breathed. 

 

“Hurry and get out of here!” Thara hissed back. 

 

“Thara?” her father called out, his footsteps approaching quickly. When she looked back for her lover he was gone. She quickly positioned herself by the statue and leaned against it as Lor was. 

 

She didn’t greet her father as he moved through the golden curtain. 

 

“There you are Thara I was looki-” King Kal stopped his sentence as he stared in horror.”Who touched you?”

 

She looked to where the king pointed and saw that symbol of the Goddess Flamebird, signifying her status in the Royal Family, was smudged off of her shoulder. 

 

“The paint was itching.” she stated plainly, her heart threatening to beat out of her chest. 

 

“Then why is there no paint on your hands!? Who touched you?!” King Kal-El roared. 

 

Thara inadvertently flinched back, her eyes darting to the man standing tall behind her father. The king sensing someone behind him, turned. 

 

“Lor-Zod?!” he called out in disbelief and betrayal. 

 

Thara watched as the king’s hand reached toward his sword and she saw red. He will  _ not _ take away her love as he has taken away so many of her friendships, as he has taken away her  _ life. _

 

She drew her own dagger and plunged it deep within the kings back. 

 

King Kal-El let out an agonizing scream in pain, attempting to turn and face the daughter who had betrayed him in every way. He did not get far as Lor took his own sword and stuck it through the kings chest. The couple each taking a turn in draining the kings life from him, till he was but a bloody crumpled heap on the floor. 

 

There was a blissful moment of stillness until there was a series of bangs, desperately trying to open the door.

 

“The  _ magi _ .” Lor hissed, readying himself for a fight.

 

“You must go! They’re the kings bodyguards!” 

 

“My love, I  _ trained _ them. They are no match compared to me.” 

 

“You need to save yourself!” Thara pleaded. 

 

“And i’m not leaving you here!” Lor countered. 

 

“You’ve trained with the High Priest! You know how to resurrect me!” 

 

“Resurrect-?”

 

The sound of wood splintering and guards shouting filled the room. They were out of time. The remaining soldiers crowded around their leader, roughly handling him towards the exit. 

 

“Let me go! I won’t leave you Thara!” Lor cried. 

 

She only smiled as she gave him a kiss goodbye and let the men take her love to safety. She turned and waited to face the men that would come for her. 

 

“You will live again!” was the last thing she heard from Lor as she faced the  _ magi _ . 

 

She watched as the King’s esteemed bodygaurds stared at his blood drenched body in horror and looked up at the blood staining her hands. 

 

“I will not live by his rules anymore.” she announced and readied herself for the oncoming assault.

 

Lor had to watch his love become overpowered and cut down as he was fleeing.

 

 

_ To resurrect Thara-Ak-Var, Lor-Zod and the priests loyal to him broke into the crypt that kept her body, taking Thara-Ak-Vars corpse to the city of Kandor, city of Rao, and ancient burial site for the wealth of Krypton.  _

 

_ For his love, Lor dared the Gods anger by going deep into the city where he took the  _ Black Book of the Dead _ from it’s holy resting place. Thara-Ak-Vars soul was already sent to the underworld, her vital organs in five sacred canopic jars.  _

 

_ Lor-Zod had successfully brought Thara-Ak-Vars soul back from the dead, but before the ritual could be completed; the kings bodygaurd stopped him and Thara’s body went back to the underworld.  _

 

_ Lor-Zods followers were condemned to be mummified alive. As for himself, Lor-Zod was to endure the Hom-Dai, the most ancient of curses. He was to remained sealed inside his sarcophagus, to be undead for all eternity. The magi would never allow him to be released, as he would arise and be a walking disease, plague among mankind. An unholy flesheater with the strength of ages, unimaginable powers, and the glory of invincibility.  _


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian has an unusual encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Billy that is mentioned in the story is NOT Billy Batson, it's William 'Billy' Wu from the new Teen Titans team (AKA Roundhouse) 
> 
> also this work is unbeta'd, sorry for any grammatical errors and mistakes.

The sun beat down heavily on Damian's head. He stared out at the rows and rows of enemy lines, his own men had nothing to back them besides the ruins of Krypton. They were totally, and undeniably, fucked. 

 

He watched as their General came trotting up to their line on his horse, watch as the man came to the same conclusion, throw down his sword, and galloped off to save his own life. 

 

“Looks like you’ve been promoted.” Billy said in a shaky voice. 

 

_ Phenomenal.  _ He thought as he yelled at the men to remain in position as the other army began to charge at them. 

 

“You’re with me on this one right?” Damian asked gruffly, not taking his eyes off of the men charging at him on horseback. 

 

“Your strength gives me strength.” Billy answered.

 

“STEADY!” Damian ordered his men, who were no doubt antsy and trigger happy with the army getting closer by each second. 

 

Damian watched from the corner of his eye at the color draining from Billy’s face. The boy shook his head violently and threw down his gun, racing towards the exit from where the general had left. 

 

“Typical.” Damian scoffed, turning back to the enemy. He waited for what seemed like they were only an arms reach away when he gave the order to fire. 

 

Round after round went off; rows and rows of men fell off their horses and to their deaths, causing the line behind them to pause for a fraction of a second. It was all the time they needed to reload and shoot. 

 

But for as good as they were achieving with the numbers they had, the other enemy still managed to overpower them and get behind their lines, massacring his men.  

 

His heart was pounding in his ears as he took a bullet out of his mouth to reload his gun with; but before he could take a shot a soldier came and sliced his gun in half with his sword. Damian quickly dodged his blade, wrapping his arm around the mans wrist and knocking him out with the the back of his gun. He threw the other end of his gun straight into a mans head, knocking him off of his horse and letting him get trampled by his fellow soldiers. 

 

He quickly unholstered two handguns, shooting at anyone coming into close range with him. After what seemed like only a few rounds his guns clinked uselessly, with no time to reload he threw down his swords and hauled ass to the fort, leaping over ruins as he did so. 

 

He saw Billy still there, seemingly not being able to make it to complete safety after the enemy breached their lines. 

 

“Run, Billy! Run!” He yelled, then added, “Get inside the fort! Get inside!” 

 

Billy, being the coward that he is quickly followed the instructions and scurried into the fort. The heavy door also began to move as he entered. 

 

“HEY! DON’T YOU CLOSE THAT DOOR! DON’T YOU CLOSE THAT DOOR ON ME-!” Damian bellowed as he began to sprint faster. But it was too late, he ran into the door as it slammed shut. 

 

“Shit.” Damian hissed as he turned and saw hordes of enemies approaching. He quickly took off into the ruins, hoping that the scattered rocks and bricks would buy him some time and some soldiers trying to kill him. He vaulted over a pillar that had fallen over and gracefully landed on his feet as he took off, bullets whistling past his ear. He rounded a corner and found more enemies gaining on him. 

 

“ _ Shit! _ ”

 

He ran deeper and deeper into the ruins until he came face to face with a statue of the Kryptonian god Nightwing, and a dead end. The click of a gun behind loaded made him turn around slowly. Damian was surrounded and there wasn’t a fighting chance of getting out. He took a deep breath in and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the bullets that would no doubt come his way quickly. 

 

Suddenly, he could hear the horses start neighing uncontrollably as men were shouting in arabic. When Damian opened his eyes to see what the commotion was, he was alone. 

 

He couldn’t help but break out into a grin and start laughing. 

 

“My thanks to you, oh God of Death.” Damian beamed up at the statue. Then there was a howling noise, it was quiet at first but turned to a whole shriek within a few moments. He held his hands over ears.

 

“Okay, okay! Maybe you’re not the God of Death!” 

 

The sand began to rise up and attack him, making Damian jump out of the way to avoid its blows. And just like the men who were about to kill him, Damian gathered his bearing and ran out of there as fast as possible. 

 

He stumbled onto a now quiet battlefield, quickly leaving whatever the hell he was protecting before. He froze as soon as he saw men standing atop of the mountain, they were all on horseback. 

 

Damian knew two things for certain- one was he wasn’t about to go back to the place where sand  _ came to life _ and  _ attacked him _ , and the other was that he was in no condition for a rematch. However, the men on the mountain only stared down at him, almost as if they were judging him. 

 

Sensing that they didn’t want anything to do with him, he turned away and walked to where ever he could find the nearest horse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Jon vs a Library, Kon making fun of him, an adventure soon ready to begin! Comment and kudo if you noticed a small easter egg I planted (;


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan and Conner make a discovery

Jonathan Kent was happily humming to himself as he filed away various books. Sure being a librarian wasn’t the most exciting job, but it came with good pay, good hours, allowed him to do his research, and it was something he enjoyed.  

 

“Socrates and Seth volume one, two and three.” He said to no one but himself as he teetered on an old ladder. He made room and pulled out another book in the meantime.

 

“And who are you? Tomasi? What are you doing here in the S’s? Let’s get you back home.” He said as he reached across to try and get to the other bookshelf. There was still quite a distance as he reached and leaned backwards, trying to angle himself into the right area.

 

Just then the ladder stood straight up with him on it. He let out a frightened yelp as he dropped his books, gripping onto the ladder with all his might.

 

 _Okay, don’t worry Jon, just breathe._ He told himself as he looked down at what was seemingly an 8 foot fall.

 

The ladder began to turn and sway and it almost felt like he was walking on stilts. He gave a cry for help, to which no one heard him.

 

The ladder seemed to grow tired of this dance and slammed full force against the the bookshelf he was organizing. Jon screamed as the whole bookshelf came crashing down, which fell onto another one, causing that one to fall, and the other. It was the worlds worst domino effect.

 

Soon, all the bookshelves were on the ground, papers and books everywhere.

 

“Oops.” Jon mumbles straightening his glasses

 

“WHAT- HOW?!” Jon heard an outraged cry behind him. Of all times for his boss to walk in...

 

“Dr. Nygma I can explain.” Jon tried.

 

“SONS OF THE GODS! GIVE ME LOCUS, FROGS, FLIES! ANYTHING BUT YOU!” Edward Nygma ranted, uprighting the bookshelves he passed. He whipped around to face him and Jon was too scared to move.

 

“Compared to you the other plagues were a joy!”

 

“I’m so very sorry, it was an accident.” Jon blurted

 

“Dear child, when Wilhelm Roentgen discovered X-Rays, that was an accident. YOU ARE A _CATASTROPHY!_ Look at my library!”

 

Jon only looked down at his feet until Dr. Nygma whined out a “why do I put up with you?”

 

His head snapped back up very quickly. “Well, you _put up with me_ because I can read and write ancient kryptonese and heiractic! I can decode hieroglyphics. And I am the _only_ person within 1,000 miles that can properly code and catalog this library!” he ends proudly.

 

Nygma rolled his eyes. “I put up with you because your parents were our _finest_ patrons! Now straighten this mess up!”

 

Jon watches the man storm off and he sighs, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

There was various shuffling noises that came from the other side of the library, where they kept a few small artifacts from ancient Krypton. Most of it were trinkets or donated sarcophaguses from  various digs.

 

_Oh good, maybe one of the curators are there. I could really use some help with the bookshelves._

 

He made determined steps to the otherside of the library, slowing when he walked through the golden archway. Of course it was all for the _ambiance_ , the darkened room, the torches lining the wall, the hieroglyphics glinting under it; but Jon couldn’t help but feel a sense of happiness and wonder that took hold of him everytime he entered.

 

“Abdul are you here?” Jon called, grabbing a torch, tracing his hand over the delicate features of a sarcophagus. Only silence answered him.

 

“Bob, was that you?” he called out again.

 

Nothing.

 

There was a sudden _thud_ that filled the room. He could feel his hands dampen and his heart quicken as he looked at the source of the noise.

 

The only open sarcophagus in the room.

 

_Oh for god’s sake. Grow up. There’s no such thing as goblins or ghosts, or suddenly revived mummies._

 

He placed the torch into a nearby holder and wiped his hands on his pants.

 

_There’s nothing to be afraid of, there’s nothing to be afraid of._

 

He slowly approached the edge of the massive coffin, carefully placing his hand there, and then peeking in.

 

The corpse that was inside leapt up at him and hissed.

 

Jonathan screamed so loudly and jumped right into the arms of a statue of the god Rao right behind him.

 

Ceaseless laughter came from the sarcophagus as a very living Conner Kent popped up right behind the corpse.

 

“YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!” Conner guffawed.

 

“CONNER THAT’S NOT FUNNY! HAVE YOU NO RESPECT FOR THE DEAD?!” Jon yelled back from the safety of his perch in Rao’s arms.

 

Conners laughter didn’t end as he put his arms around the poor corpse like it was an old friend.

 

“Of course I do! But sometimes, I rather like to join them.” Con grinned

 

“Then do it sooner rather than later before you get me into trouble!” Jon frowned, sliding off from the statue.

 

“My dear, sweet, baby brother. You can get into trouble just fine all by yourself. From the look of that library you _tumbled_ into.” he chuckled again as he jumped out of the sarcophagus.

 

Jon groaned and sat at the base of the statue and hid his face in his hands.

 

“You saw that?”

 

“Came right in as you did a dance with a ladder and toppled down the bookshelves like dominos.”

Jon just groaned louder.

 

“But who cares, you’re going to a big shot Planet Scholar; you can leave this place behind, or at least hire people to clean up after yourself.” Kon smiled, kneeling on the floor to get to his brothers eye level.

 

Jon sighed sadly, bringing his knees up to his chest. I was a habit he used to have when he was much younger, and always reverted to when his big brother around.

 

“No... I won’t be. They rejected my application _again._ They say I don’t have enough ‘field experience’.”

 

Kon only took Jon’s hands into his own, and offered a kind smile. “You’ll always have me, old sport.”

 

Like always, his brothers smile was infectious and Jon mustered up one in return, dropping his knees from his chest.

 

“When you’re not off being a movie star.” Jon teased as Kon placed his forehead against his own. Kon only pinched his nose in return.

 

“You know, I have just the thing to cheer you up!” he smiled brighter as he turned to rummage around the old mummy

 

“Oh Kon, please, not another worthless trinket. If I have to take one more piece of junk to the curator to try and make up some _story_ for you-”

 

His brother promptly cut him off as he held out a small black box in the palm of his hand, sitting next to him under the statue of Rao.

 

He picked up out of Kon’s hand and inspected it. It was a perfect octagon with a zigzagging pattern at the top. It was completely smooth, cold metal with inscriptions on each side of the box.

 

“Where did you get this?” he asked softly, straining to see what the inscriptions read in the dim torchlight.

 

“Oh, uh, a dig down in Argo.”

 

Jon wanted to make a skeptical face up at his brother. Kon at a dig? Getting his hands dirty and _not_ bossing others around? The idea was almost laughable. He put the thought to the side as he worked to follow the instructions listed on the box.

 

“My whole life i’ve never found anything. _Please_ tell me I’ve found something, Jon.”

 

Jon moved the box and pressed down in the specific way that was inscribed and the top shot open. There was a small bit of fabric that was held inside. He gently picked it up and unfolded it to reveal a map.

 

“Conner,” Jon whispered, a grin spreading across his features, “I think you’ve found something.”

 

Both brothers grinned at each other as they shot up and ran towards the curator.

* * *

 

“You see the cartouche there? It’s the official royal seal of King Kal-El the first, im sure of it.” Jon grinned at Dr. Nygma, who still seemed skeptical.

 

“Jog my memory, who was King Kal-El?” Kon asked playing with a trinket on Nygmas desk.

 

“He was the second king of the 19th dynasty, said to be the richest king of them all.” Jon grinned at his brother who’s eyes began to gleam.

 

“Well that’s... interesting.” Kon smirked.

 

Jon only rolled his eyes as he turned back to his boss. “I’ve already dated the map, it’s almost 3,000 years old! And if you look at the inscription here,” Jon said pointing to the corner of the map, “well, that’s Kandor.”

 

“Dear God, boy, don’t be ridiculous. We’re scholars not treasure hunters! Kandor is a myth, told by ancient storytellers to amuse tourists.” Edward rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair.

 

Jon held his hands up in defense: “Yes, yes I know all the silly blather about the city being protected by a cursed mummy nonsense. But! My research _has_ lead me to believe that the city itself may have actually existed.”

 

“Are we talking about _the_ Kandor?” Kon asked, his eyes gleaming ravenously.

 

“Yes, the City of the Dead. Where the earliest of kings were said to have hidden the wealth of all Krypton.” Jon grinned, very aware that he’s fanning his brothers flames. Or perhaps it’s more of he’s putting air under his wings.

 

“Yes, with the big underground treasure chamber.” Kon almost whispered dreamily.

 

Edward soffs and Kon whips around to face him.

 

“Oh come on, we’ve all heard the stories! About the whole necropolis was to sink at the king’s command. A flick of a switch and the whole place would disappear from under the sand dunes. Taking the whole thing with it.” Kon said dramatically, as only someone like him could do.

 

“As the americans would say: fairytales and hocum- OH MY GOODNESS!” Dr. Nygma cried as the map lit on fire, throwing it away from himself.

 

“Well would you look at that.” he said, almost sounding pleased with himself as Jon and his brother ran to extinguish the fire.

 

“You burnt it! You’ve burnt off the part of the map with the lost city!” Kon cried, both brothers still assessing the damage.

 

“It’s for the best, i’m sure.” Dr. Nygma said coolly. “Many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Kandor. No one has ever found it. Most, have never returned.”

 

Kon frowned as he rose, but what he said was the exact opposite. “Yes, I’m sure it is for the best.”

 

He extended his hand towards his little brother and heaved him up.

 

“But Kon this is-!” Jon exclaimed as he rose to his feet.

 

“Leave it Jon, as the man’s said it’s best not to go poking around where we could lose our lives.” Kon said sternly.

 

Jon almost got whiplash from the statement and all the hope that he had in his heart to get some field experience in vanished.

 

“Thank you for your time, Dr. Nygma; and for employing my dear baby brother. If you don’t mind, i’m going to take him out for lunch and tell him about my new movie script.”

 

Dr. Nygma turned to his own papers. “As long as my library is cleaned up I don’t care _where_ he goes.”

 

Kon just gives him an award winning smile and shoves Jon out of his office.

 

“You’re giving up so easily?!” he hissed as Kon lead him down a darkened hallway.

 

“You remember when Mom and Dad used to hide things from us so we wouldn’t get into them. Like the cookie jar? Or in your case, mom’s research files?” Kon whispered, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and holding him close.

 

Jon craned his neck to look up at Kon, who just rolled his blue eyes identical to his own.

 

“How are you so smart yet so- your friend Dr. Nygma there doesn’t want us to go poking around over there. He’s hiding it. Keeping it safe. For whatever reason. _You_ and _I_ are gonna go to Kandor. You get your field experience AND the credit of finding a city no one has ever found before. The Planet Scholars kissing your feet! And _I_ will take the gold so that I can become a director and film my own movies.”

 

“This is all good and well, but how the _hell_ are we going to _get_ to Kandor?!” Jon frowned, exiting the library.

 

“We’ll you’re in luck little brother. I know just the person to take us there.” Kon grinned and Jon happily chased after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another easter egg, can you find it? (; 
> 
> Next chapter! Jon and Damian finally meet!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon saves a man's life, even though there was something in it for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four chapters and im not even 30 minutes in to the movie. Smh.   
> That being said, sorry about the short chapters guys! I'm trying to write and end the way the scenes in the movies happen, so it makes it flow a bit better.

“Come, come! Welcome to Belle Reve, my humble home!” The warden welcomed, a man by the name Oswald Cobblepot, but is called The Penguin for the odd way he walks. 

 

Jon held onto his brothers arm tightly, “You said you got it at a dig!” he hissed, wearily watching his surrounding as various, dirty, men were cursing and screaming at them. 

 

“Well, maybe I was mistaken.” Kon says, his mouth set in a grim line.

 

“You  _ lied  _ to me!”

 

“I lie to  _ everyone _ Jon, what makes you think you’re so special?”

 

“I am your brother!”

 

“That just makes you more gullible.” Kon grinned and Jon resisted the urge to hit him.

 

“Conner you  _ stole  _ it from a man at the local bar!”

 

“ _ Picked his pocket _ actually- and now that you mention it, I don’t think it’s a very good idea to be here right now-” he attempted to turn him around, which Jon only circled, making the both of them do a little circle. 

 

“Conner stop being so ridiculous, we’re here now.” 

 

He sped them up to speak with the warden. “Now what exactly is this man in prison for?”

 

“Now, this I actually do not know. But when I heard you were coming I asked him that myself.” Mr. Cobblepot answered, before turning around and shouting an order at a few other guards. 

 

“And what did he say?” Jon asked.

 

“He said he was just looking for a good time.” Cobblepot smirks as the man was thrown against the bars, getting beaten with batons to force him to his knees. 

 

Jon instinctively took a step back and Kon flinched in front of him, almost shielding his view of the man.  

 

Whoever he was, he was tall, tanned, and muscular: he had long unruly black hair that fanned out in all areas, with slight dark stubble across his jaw and neck. He had sharp green eyes with long dark lashes that perfectly complimented his angled features. He reminded Jon of an angry cat for some reason, and the thought almost made him laugh. 

 

He turned to his brother “This- this is the man that you stole it from.”

 

“That would be him, so what do you say we turn around and-”

 

“Who are you?” The man asked, his voice a deep baritone, full of command. Jon watched as those intense green eyes shifted over to him and raked over his whole body before looking into his eyes and smirking. 

 

“And who’s the broad?”

 

“Broad?!” Jon nearly yelled, taking a step closer. 

 

Kon jumped in front of him as to not start a fight. “Me? Well i’m just a sorta, uh, missionary chap. Spreading the good word and all that. But this is my  _ brother _ , Jonathan.” Kon lied smoothly, gesturing to him. 

 

Jon only nodded at him as the other mans smirk vanished, but he arched his dark eyebrow. 

 

“Well, he’s not a total loss.”

 

“EXCUSE ME?!” Jon yelled this time, but was muted out by Cobblepots own shout across the jail yard. 

 

“I’ll be back in a moment.” the man said as he wobbled off.

 

“Ask him about the box.” Kon whispered. 

 

“Uh, we found your, er, puzzle box, and we’ve come to ask you about it.” Jon stuttered and then smiled, trying to muster as much Kent charm he could manage. 

 

All his charms seemed to fall flat as the man gave a flat answer of “No.”

 

“No?” Jon asked, cocking his head to the side. 

 

“No. You came to ask me about Kandor.”

 

Jon could feel his eyes bulge out of his head as Kon shushed him. 

 

“H-how do you know that the box pertains to Kandor?” Jon asked, almost taking a step forward. 

 

The inmate rolled his eyes and spoke as if he was speaking to a child. “Because _that’s_ where I was when I found it; I was _there_.”

 

Kon narrowed his eyes and leaned into the bars that separated them. 

 

“And how do we know that’s not a load of bullshi-”

 

“Do I know you?” The man asked, cutting him off.

 

“Me? Oh no, you know i’ve just got one of those faces-” Kon stuttered trying to lean away. 

 

Jon watched the man’s eyes widen in recognition, as he thrusted his fist forward through the bars and knocked Kon onto the ground. He stepped over his brother as the man received quite a beating from the guards.

 

“You were actually  _ at _ Kandor?” 

 

The man looked up at him and smiled and Jon could feel his heart beat fast in his chest. 

 

“Yeah I was there.”

 

“You swear?”

 

“Every damn day.” he chuckled, making Jon pinch the bridge of his nose. 

 

“No, I didn’t mean that.”    
  


“I know what you meant,” the green eyed man sighed, “I was there. Kal-El’s place, City of the Dead.”

 

“Cou-cou-Could you tell me how to get there?” he asked, taking another step closer to the bars. The dark eyebrow only arched itself again. Jon heard Cobblepot barking more orders and he took his hat off his head and shielded his face with it.

 

"I mean, the  _exact_ location." he whispered

 

“Do you want to know?” the inmate asked. 

 

“Well... yes.” Jon answered crouching down to become eye level with the other man. 

 

“Do you really wanna know?” the green eyed man whispered. 

 

Jon leaned in further and nodded enthusiastically. 

 

He crooked a finger and beckoned him to come closer, and Jon did as he was asked. 

 

The man grabbed his face through the bars with a calloused hand and brought captured his lips with his own. There was a surprised noise that escaped the back of his throat as their noses bumped, Jon felt his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

 

The inmate ended the kiss as quickly as he started it. “Then get me the hell  _ out of here!” _

 

Without taking his green eyes off his own, he caught the gaurd's baton in his hand and bashed his nose in with it, elbowing another in his windpipe. 

 

“Just do it!” he yelled again as Jon stood and stepped away from the bars, Cobblepot yelling all sorts of things at the guards as more came into restrain him. He was quickly whisked away and back into the prison out of sight. 

 

“Where are they taking him?” Jon asked, placing his hat on his head. 

 

“To be hanged. Apparently, he had a  _ very _ good time.”

* * *

 

Jon sat next to the warden and watched as the inmate  was escorted up the steps to the noose. 

 

“I will give you one hundred pounds to save this man’s life.” Jon stated looking at the warden. 

 

“Sir, I would  _ pay _ one hundred pounds to see him hang.”

 

“Two- two hundred pounds!” 

 

“Proceed.” Cobblepot ordered. 

 

“Three hundred pounds!” he cried as he watched the noose get tightened around his neck. 

 

“Any last requests, scum?” the executioner asked. 

 

“Yeah, loosen the knot and let me go.” he answered. 

 

The executioner paused and turned to the warden “He says he wants to go!”

  
  
“Are you out of your mind?! Of course we’re not gonna let him go!” Cobblepot yelled back. 

 

The executioner cuffed the inmate upside the head and Jon had to force himself not to laugh at the scene. 

 

“Five hundred pounds!” He exclaimed and beamed when Cobblepot held up his hand to hold off the executioner. 

 

“And... anything else? I  _ am _ a very lonely man.” Cobblepot smiled as he placed his hand on Jon’s thigh. 

 

Jon scowled as he quickly slammed his book down on the wardens hand. 

 

There was a flurry of laughter that surrounded them. 

 

“HANG HIM!” Cobblepot ordered. 

 

“NO!” Jon exclaimed and watched the floor leave his feet. 

 

The man was still struggling while his hands were tied behind his back and he floundered like a fish on a line. 

 

“Oh dear, it seems his neck didn’t break. Now we must watch ask he strangles to death.”

 

“He knows the location to Kandor!” he cries, officially desperate to save the others life. 

 

“You’re lying.” Cobblepot snorts.

  
  
“I would never!” 

 

“You’re telling me this good for nothing, pain in the ass knows the location of the City of the Dead?!” 

 

“Yes!” 

 

“Truly?!”

  
  
“ _ YES! _ And if you cut him down we’ll give you... ten percent!”

 

“Fifty!”

 

“Twenty!”

 

“Fourty!”   


 

“Thirty!”

 

“Twenty-five!”

 

Jon lit up as he pointed a finger at him “Deal!”

 

Cobblepot make a series of frustrated noises as he barked out the order to cut him down. 

 

The man fell to the ground and Jon could hear the massive gulp of air the poor man took in. He looked up at him and Jon gave him a reassuring smile.

 

_ Kandor. Here we come. _


	5. Chapter 4

“Do you  _ really _ think he’s going to show up?” Jon asked as he walked with his brother down a bustling boardwalk to get to their ship. 

 

“Yes, undoubtedly, knowing my luck. He may be rough around the edges, but I know the breed. His word is his word.” 

 

“Well, personally, I think he’s filthy, rude, and a complete scoundrel! I don’t like him one  _ bit. _ ” Jon frowned, walking with his nose in the air. 

 

He couldn’t help it, he couldn’t  _ stop _ thinking about the kiss. About the intense green eyes that followed his every move. How ridiculously charmed he was by the inmate. Jon thought that if he said these things out loud and  _ believed _ them, then whatever he was feeling for the man would vanish just as quickly as it had appeared. 

 

“Anyone I know?” A voice called behind them. 

 

The Kent Brothers turned to face an  _ extremely  _ attractive man. Raven hair that was once matted and unruly, trimmed short and slicked back, a few strands falling handsomely into his deep green eyes. The dark stubble that was on his face was now gone, revealing gorgeous sharp cheekbones and a strong jaw. He was in a well tailored suit and looked nothing like the haggard man that kissed him in a jail cell. 

 

The other arched an eyebrow and Jon soon came to his senses and found that he was staring for far too long, with his jaw hanging open. 

 

“Oh, um, hello.” Jon mumbled, heat rising to his cheeks. 

 

“Good day for a start of an adventure, isn’t it Mr. Wayne?” Kon grinned slapping him on the back. 

 

The other man winced and chuckled uncomfortably. He quickly turned to check his backpacks to see if Kon had stolen anything. 

 

Kon held up his hands “No, I haven’t taken anything. You’re part of the team now.” 

 

“That reminds me, no hard feelings about the-” Mr. Wayne mimed a punching motion. 

 

Kon only chuckled, “Not at all, happens more often than you think.”

 

“Mr. Wayne,” Jon started, breaking up the small talk, “can you look me into the eye and guarantee me that this all isn’t some sort of- sort of...  _ scam _ . Because if it is, I  _ am _ warning you-”

 

“ _ You’re _ warning  _ me?” _ Mr. Wayne scoffed, as if Jon wasn’t capable of taking him down. Jon grit his teeth as the other continued. 

 

“Let me put it this way, my whole damn garrison believed in this so much that,  _ without orders, _ marched out of Iran, and into Bialya to find that city. And when we got there, all we found was sand and blood.” 

 

The two kept staring at each other, gazes heated, an argument ready to spark at a moments notice. Jon couldn’t believe how someone as  _ bone headed _ was able to find the city and had  _ no _ interest in its history or its-

 

Mr. Wayne sighed, “Let me get your bags.” 

 

Mr. Wayne bent over and took his suitcase from his hand, their fingertips brushing. Jons heart jumped behind his ribcage. He watched as the man ascended the steps to the ship, wondering if the ex-inmate was saying less than he actually knew; he had to know the puzzle box was important or of some worth if he held onto it for as long as he did. Well, until his brother came around, that is. 

 

“Yes, you’re right. Filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. Nothing to like at all.” Kon teased, snapping Jon out of his thoughts. 

 

Jon smacked his brothers arm with his book. 

 

“Bright and good morning to all!” Another voice called and Jon turned to find Mr. Cobblepot, hobbling along. 

 

“Oh  _ no _ what are  _ you _ doing here?!” Jon frowned as the man walked up the ramp into the ship. 

 

“Im here to protect my investment, thank you very much!” the older man called back. 

 

The Kent Brothers only sighed and pinched the bridge of their nose.

* * *

 

It was night time when Damian decided to make his way to the deck of the ship where most of the passengers were, smoking cigars or lounging around. 

 

“Will you quit playing with your glasses and cut the deck, Crane?!” a voice said, cutting through the air. Damian turned his head and found Conner among three Gothamites. 

 

“Well without my glasses I can’t see the deck to cut it now can I, Tommy?” The other replied snootily. 

 

“Wayne! Join us, we could use another player!” Conner warmly invited him. 

 

“Uh, no thanks, I gamble with my life never with my money.” Damian said flatly. 

 

“Never?” The man who goes by Tommy grinned, “What if I bet you five hundred dollars that we get to Kandor before you?”

 

“You’re looking for Kandor?” Damian asked skeptically. 

 

“Damn straight.” A dirty blonde gothamite smirked, observing his cards.

 

“And who says we are?” Damian asked once more.

 

“He does.” 

 

All three men at the table point towards Conner who stuttered and stumbled over his words, not even half as endearing as the way his younger brother does. Damian resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

 

“Well how about it? Is it a bet?” Tommy challenged.

 

Damian looked at the three strangers around the table and decided to humor them. “All right. You’re on.”

 

“And what makes  _ you _ so confident, sir?” A voice from across the table asked, he was sitting near the edge of the ship. He was wearing crescent moon glasses that sat on the edge of his nose, he was reading while smoking from hookah pipe. He radiated an air of haughtiness. 

 

“What makes you?” Damian snapped back. 

 

“We got ourselves a man that’s actually been there.” The blonde said cockily. 

 

“Well what a coincidence because  _ Wayne _ -” Conner started.

 

Damian quickly swung his bag around his body, roughly hitting Conner in the head with it and effectively shutting him up. 

 

“Mr. Dent I believe it’s your play.” Conner said to the blonde, clearing his throat. 

 

“We have a wager then, good evening gentlemen.” Damian said as he turned to leave. He walked towards the quieter part of the ship to be alone with his thoughts. 

 

_ The people that actually came back  _ _alive_ _ after the battle of Kandor would be him, the general that he’s never seen after the fight and- _ .

 

His train of thought was cut off as he sees a familiar flop of black curls, nose deep into a book. He throws down his bag onto the table in front of the boy and watches him let out a startled cry, his blue eyes going impossibly wide, although the glasses hes wearing drastically dulls their color. 

 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” Damian says, giving the other a charming smile. 

 

“The only thing that scares me about you, Mr. Wayne, is your manners.” the other grins, almost a touch flirtily. 

 

“Still angry about that kiss, huh?” Damian sighs, taking off his coat jacket and placing it on the chair across from Jonathan. 

 

“If you call  _ that _ a kiss.” Jon says looking up at him through his lashes before turning back to his book. 

 

_ That _ _ was flirting. He’s flirting with you. _ His mind seemed to helpfully supply. 

 

He flipped open his bag and various weapons and ammo rolled across the table. 

 

“Did... Did I miss something? Are we going into battle?” Jon chuckles, taking off his glasses and putting his book away. 

 

“There’s... something out there. Something underneath the sand.” He said, loading up a revolver and placing it into the holster at his side. 

 

“Yes, well, I’m looking for a certain artifact. A book, actually. My brother thinks there’s treasure. What do you think is out there?” the blue eyed boy inquired, taking something out from his bag. 

 

“In a word? Evil. Most locals believe that Kandor is cursed.”

 

Jonathan rolled his eyes “Oh I don’t believe in fairy tales, and hocum, Mr. Wayne. But I  _ do _ believe one of the most famous books in history is buried out there. The  _ Book of Amun-Rao _ . It contains with it all the secret incantations of the old kingdom.” He whispered excitedly, eyes bright and a smile stretched across his face. Damian can easily say that he was charmed at his excitement and passion. 

 

“It’s what first interested me in Ancient Krypton when I was a child. It’s why I came here, it’s sort of a life’s pursuit.” Jon finished shyly. 

 

Damian let his heart warm and he let himself smile. “And the fact that they say it’s made out of pure gold makes no never mind to you?” He decided to tease lightly as he cleaned a rifle. 

 

Jonathan positively beamed, “You know your history!” 

 

“I know my treasure.” He snorted. 

 

Maybe it was the waves crashing against the side of the boat, or the fact that Jon looked absolutely ethereal under the moonlight, but he blurted out: “Well Jon, I will help you get to Kandor and find this book that you’ve been dreaming about finding your whole life.”

 

Jon’s cheeks turned pink and he mumbled out a small thanks as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

 

“By the way...” he started carefully while Damian was involved with cleaning another gun, “why did you.. kiss me?”

 

“I was about to be hanged, it seemed like a good idea at the time.” Damian chuckled, loading another gun. 

 

Jon let out a strangled noise which caused him to look up, but the other boy was already storming away. 

 

“What? What’d I say?” he called after him, but it was too late. 

 

He heard a familiar voice squeak as he turned and saw a silhouette hiding behind a tower of luggage. 

 

Making his footsteps as quiet as a shadows he crept up on the figure and quickly grabbed him, pinning him against the luggage with his hand fisted in his shirt. 

 

“Wh-what a surprise! My good friend, you’re alive! I was so very, very worried.” Billy squawked.

 

“Well if it ain’t my little buddy, Billy. I think i’ll kill you now.” Damian grinned, loading his gun and pointing it at his chest.   


  
“Please! Think of my children.”

  
  
Damian paused for a second until he pressed the gun further into his sternum. 

 

“You don’t have any kids!”

 

“Someday I might.” Billy finished sadly. 

 

Damian rolled his eyes until he had a sudden epiphany. 

 

“So  _ you’re _ the one leading the Gothamites. I should’ve known. So, what’s the scam Billy, hm? You take them out into the middle of the desert, and then you leave them to  _ rot _ _?" _

 

“Unfortunately, no.” Billy said even more glumly, “These Gothamites are smart. They pay me half now and half when I get them back to Gotham. So this time, I have to go all the way.”

 

“Them’s the breaks huh?” Damian said sarcastically, putting away his gun.

 

Billy looked at him skeptically, “You never believed in Kandor, Wayne. Why are you going back?” 

 

There was a noise of a camel groaning and both men turned to face the sound. Jon was at the stables, scratching it behind the ears and rubbing it’s neck. 

 

“See that guy,” Damian said, straining his voice to sound neutral, “he saved my neck.” 

 

Just then he turned and saw the both of them staring at him. Damian tried his best to nod and wave to seem nonchalant, but Jon only stuck his nose into the air and stormed off.

 

Billy looked at him with a wide smirk. “You always did have more balls than brains, Wayne.” 

 

Billy chuckled uneasily, and Damian forced himself to laugh along with him. He put his arms around the shorter boys shoulders as Billy dropped his guard. 

 

Damian grabbed the front of his shirt once more and dropped his smile. “Goodbye Billy.” was all he said as he lifted him up and threw him overboard. 

 

He chuckled as he heard Billy gasp and make empty threats as he packed up his guns. He carefully looked up and saw footprints. Wet ones. No one has been onto the boat for hours, and they couldn’t have been Billy’s because he’s still down there. These were fresh, like someone just came onboard.

* * *

 

Jon changed out of his suit into a cotton night shirt with silk pants. He was trying desperately to read the text in front of him. He cleared his throat and read aloud, pacing around his room. 

 

“In 1865, the Planet Scholars..”

 

His mind took him back to the kiss, the surprisingly soft lips against the roughness of the calloused hands. 

 

He cleared his throat and started again. “In 1863 they...” 

 

_ He wore cologne that came from the Oud tree, when he was at the docks. He tips his lips into a smirk that showed off his good features. His lips were so warm. _

 

“Oh for heaven’s sake, Jon, it wasn’t even that good of a kiss, anyway!” he scolds himself as he slams opens his window to get some air. The turns towards the vanity and begins to wash his face in preparation for bed. He dries his face on the towel and sees a man dressed in all black standing behind him, the only thing he could see was a sliver of the man’s eyes. He quickly turned around to face the intruder and he was met with a blade pressed into his throat. 

 

“Where is the map?” The man hissed, using his body to press the blade in deeper. 

 

“The- the map? It’s-it’s there!” Jon squeaked, pointing to his night stand. 

 

“And the key, where is the key?” The man demanded.

 

“Key? What key? I don’t have any-” Jon was cut off as the man’s eyes dangerously narrowed. 

 

“Jonathan!” Damian cried, breaking down his door, guns blazing. 

 

_ Oh thank god!  _ He allowed himself to smile until he was being held with the intruder’s arm around his neck and the dagger pointed to his chest. 

 

Another man, in identical clothing, popped up at his window and began to shoot at Wayne. The next thing Jon knew there was an all out gun fight. And  _ someone _ , Jon’s guess was Wayne, shot at the lamp that was hanging on the wall causing the oil to spill and the fire to spread. 

 

He roughly elbowed his captor in the ribs, and took the candle that was next to the map and stuck it into the mans eye. He sprinted towards Wayne and they ran out of the room, shooting at the men that were appearing in the window. 

 

Jon began to sprint down the hall before he dug his heels into the ground and started running back to the room. 

 

“The map! The map! We forgot the map!” Jon cried before the older boy grabbed his bicep and dragged him back down the hallway.

 

“Relax, i’m the map, it’s all up here.” Mr. Wayne said, tapping his temple with his gun as he reloaded it. 

 

“Oh well,  _ that’s _ comforting!” Jon snapped back sarcastically. 

 

“Jon!” Jon heard Conner cry as he ran into his room. 

 

“Kon i’m over here! Get out of there!” Jon turned back and tried to reach for his brother until Mr. Wayne grabbed his hand, pulling him the other way. 

 

“What do you think you’re doing?! Let me go! That’s my brother back there!” 

 

“Your brother is going to be fine.” Wayne grunted as he kicked down a door. 

 

Jon turns his head and watched his brother retreat from his room and sprint down another hallway as the man who initially attacked him ran after them, body completely on fire. 

 

“You better be right!” Jon yelled, pushing against Wayne with all his strength onto the deck, slamming the door shut behind them and locking the door . 

 

“Hold this.” Wayne ordered as he threw his sack full of guns and weapons into his arms. 

 

They took cover behind a corner as people from various areas kept shooting at them. 

 

The gun shots that embedded themselves in the wall kept coming closer and closer to Wayne as he leisurely put bullets into his revolver. 

 

“Move, you bloody idiot!” Jon hissed as he took a hold of his shirt and yanked him closer to himself as two bullets went through the wood from where his head was two seconds ago. 

 

Wayne shrugged out of his hold and readied both of his pistols. And just like that, they were off, dodging bullets and Wayne shooting enemies with precision and skill. Jon has to admit, this is the  most excitement he’s ever had in his life. 

 

They get to the edge of the ship, practically everything is on fire and people are abandoning the burning vessel. 

 

Wayne grabs his bag from Jon's arms and lifts him up in a bridal carry.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Jon yells, his face no doubt resembling a strawberry   


 

  
“Can you swim?!” He yells back   


 

  
“When the occasion calls for it!” 

 

“It calls for it!” Wayne grunted throwing him overboard.

* * *

 

Damian tried to follow the blue eyed boy off of the ship and to make sure he didn’t drown in case he was lying about knowing how to swim. 

 

He heaved himself over the ledge only to be pushed back by the throat of another villain dressed in all black.  
  
 _You’ve_ _got_ _to be_ _joking_ _me!_ He thought as his back was pressed against a wooden pole. The other man began to press on his throat; before he could put any hard pressure onto his windpipe Damian rammed his head forward and broke his nose, disorienting him enough to land some well placed punches to his assailants body. 

 

A bullet grazed his arm, and he turned to find someone  _ else _ shooting at him yet again. He quickly jumped behind the man who was holding his bleeding nose and used him as a shield for the bullets. He pushed the, now dead, man into the one with the gun and kicked them both into an open door, fires jumping up and greedily accepting the two men. 

 

He turned to see Conner running around a corner, catching his breath as he watched the men he was playing poker with woot and holler as they were shooting everything in sight. 

 

“Gothamites.” He heard Conner say disparagingly. 

 

A scream caused Damian to turn his head down the hall, the man who originally got onto the boat to kill Jon was  _ still _ on fire and running at high speed towards Conner. 

 

Damian cursed and aimed his guns, but they let out a soft  _ chink _ , indicating that they were empty. He didn’t have time to open up his backpack,  _ and _ reload either. 

 

Turns out, he didn’t have to. By the time he looked back up towards Conner, the man named Harvey Dent put so many bullets through the man you could call him Swiss Cheese. 

 

“I say! Bloody good show chaps!” Conner smiled towards the man, tipping his hat.

 

“GET OFF THE BOAT YOU FUCKING IDIOT!” Damian hollered at the older Kent. 

 

Conner turned to him with a grin and held up the black box between two fingers and winked at him, leaping off. 

 

_ These fucking siblings are gonna get me killed. _

 

Damian secured his bag around his body and made towards the edge of the ship. 

 

“Mr. Wayne! Mr. Wayne! What are we going to do?!” Penguin asked, jumping up and down as if he was caught on fire. 

 

“Wait here! I’ll go get help!” He said sarcastically as he jumped over the edge and into the water. 

 

Much to his dismay, the warden also jumped over the railing about two seconds after he did. 

 

He only sighed and swam to the river bank, catching up with the Kent siblings and Penguin trailing behind them. 

 

Damian caught his breath as soon as he reached the shores, but that still didn’t stop Jonathan from whining.

 

“We’ve lost everything! All of our tools and equipment! All of my clothes!”

 

Damian had to bite his tongue to keep from replying as he stood up.

 

“HEY WAYNE! WAYYYNNNEEEEE!” Billy yelled from across the river. “LOOKS LIKE WE’VE GOT ALL THE HORSES!”

 

“HEY BILLY!” Damian called out in a sing song voice “LOOKS LIKE YOURE ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE RIVER!”

 

He took great satisfaction in the boys grin falling as he took in his surroundings and heard him curse loudly in a foreign language. He chuckled as he turned around. 

 

“Oh my  _ god _ you’re bleeding!” Jonathan cried.

 

“It’s just a scratch.” Damian grunted, hauling his bag over uninjured shoulder. 

 

“Scratch as it may be we just swam in  _ river water _ which no doubt has all sorts of  _ organisms  _ in it! Which will grow and fester in your wound!” 

 

“Are you always this loud?” Damian grouched.

 

“Let him go off like this, because he can get louder.” Conner suggested beside him, watching his younger brother stomp off into the sand. 

 

“Do you even  _ know _ where you’re going?!” Damian called out, but the boy didn’t reply. 

 

Damian growled and rubbed at his temples as Jon came back with a clean strip of cloth in one hand and a chunky leaf in the other. He broke the leaf in half and poured its gooey substance all over the wound and wrapped it up quickly. 

 

“You’re lucky aloe vera is native to these lands and they pop up everywhere like weeds. Now, when we get to town change the bandage and apply more of the aloe to your arm.” Jon ordered. 

 

Damian could barely listen as he was watching small water droplets roll off of his thick eyelashes, with some clinging to his curls. In the moonlight they looked like diamonds, dripping off of his skin. 

 

“Are you listening?!” he snapped.

  
  
“Ye-yeah, you said to keep the aloe with me and change the bandage when we get to town.” 

 

“Yes, very good. Now lead the way to town. I’m cold and barefoot and i’d love some new clothes right now.” Jon ordered. 

 

Damian did as he was told.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team makes its way to Kandor, but what lies beneath the golden city of the dead is not all fun and games.

“I SAID FOUR! FOUR CAMELS NOT THE WHOLE FREAKING HORDE!” Conner yelled while the man selling the camels yelled back.

 

“Just pay the man Conner!” Damian scolded, clearly done with this day and it wasn’t even dawn. 

 

Conner only grumbled, something about “the price of these filthy fleabags”, as he handed over the money and the owner handed the camels over to them.

 

Damian patted one of the camels snout fondly, “You know, we probably would have gotten them for free if we sold your brother over to him.”

 

Conner snorted and smirked, “Tempting offer.”

 

In the distance he saw Jon strolling up to them. He wore a tunic, dyed a beautiful deep blue color that ended just above his knees. The tunic revealed the long column of his neck and a peak of his collarbone; there were two long slits down side, from his hip to the bottom of the tunic. He wore white pants under it and paired it with brown ankle boots. There was a matching veil he wore around his face, it was light and sheer, but still functional by filtering the sand out of the air, with small golden jewels lining the top. If the sun reflected on them just right, it made it seem as if Jons freckles would glow a golden color. 

 

Between the veil and the fringe of curls, Damian could only make out the bright blues of his eyes. 

 

“Tempting.” Damian found himself parroting as he walked over to him. 

 

Jonathan immediately patted the camels as soon as they were near him. “Were you able to change your bandages?” 

 

“Are you talking to me or the camel?” Damian teased.

 

Jonathan shot him a look, but Damian could see the small smile from behind the sheer veil. 

 

“Bandages are changed. Did you get everything you need for the trip? It’s gonna be long, and there’s no other cities for miles.”

 

“According to my research, it should only be a day’s journey.” Jonathan furrowed his eyebrows. His fingers twitched at the sudden strong urge to brush back the younger boys fringe so he could see those baby blues in the clarity that they were meant to be seen.

 

“A day’s journey: in the heat, with nothing but desert in front of us or behind us, and not one damn cloud in sight either.” Damian warned. 

 

“I’ve packed enough.” was the only thing Jonathan said as he began to load his belongings onto the camel. 

 

Damian was about to turn and leave before Jonathan called him back. 

 

“Oh and Mr. Wayne, i’m tougher than I look.” 

 

Damian smiled at the other man, “You don’t have to tell me twice.”

 

And with that, the rest of the team mounted their camels and rode off into the desert towards Kandor.

* * *

 

The sky was painted a beautiful ombre of pinks and oranges in the early dawn light. Jon rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he came to stop behind Mr. Wayne. He saw a much larger entourage in the distance. 

 

It was Dr. Hugo Strange and his team of Gothamites, not to mention a small population of local workers. 

 

“Good morning, my friend.” the familiar short statured man said from across the way, Jon recognized him as the ‘Billy’ that was taunting them on the other side of the river for having all of the horses. 

 

“What the hell are we doing?” The man known as Tommy Elliot snapped

 

“Patience, my good man, patience.” Billy soothed. 

 

“Remember our bet Wayne! First one to the city gets five hundred cash bucks!” a blonde man yelled, to which Jon could only presume was Harvey Dent. 

 

Jon peered up at Wayne who just shook his head and looked amused at the whole thing, like he was roped into participating in the childish bet.

 

“A hundred of them bucks is yours if you help us win that bet.” Dent goaded Billy. 

 

“My pleasure.” Billy grinned maniacally. 

 

Wayne only rolled his eyes as he said, “Get ready for it.” 

 

“Ready for what?” Jon asked looking from him to the other men.

 

“We’re about to be shown the way.” he gestured to the steadily rising sun. 

 

Just like a curtain was being drawn back, the sun showed the sparkling golden tips of the old buildings, showing the ruins that they’ve become. There was mutterings and musings of wonder and excitement on all the mens faces besides Wayne who only glumly muttered out a: “here we go again.” 

 

As soon as the path was completely clear, Wayne and Billy spurred their camels forward at high speed, causing everyone to jump into action. 

 

Jon knew it was silly but he began to marshal his camel with the kryptonese words of  _ Go!  _ and  _ faster! _ , and mainly because he had a fond spot for his steed an occasional  _ you can do it! _

 

He watched as Wayne was side by side with Billy, who was previously in the lead. He watched as the other man used the whip, that was supposed to be used to spur the camel faster, to hit Wayne with it, to slow him down so that they wouldn’t win. 

 

_ Now that’s not fair. _ Jon thought as he pouted, spurring his camel faster to maybe help out Mr. Wayne in some way. Turns out, he didn’t need the help at all as Wayne grabbed the whip from out of his hand and pushed the wormy little man off of his steed. 

 

“That serves you right!” Jon called, riding past him, and eventually catching up with Wayne. They were riding side by side as they turned to look at each other, smilies blooming across their faces. 

 

“ _ Faster, girl! You can do it!” _ Jon yelled to his camel who seemed to understand the kryptonese because she let out a loud groan and let out a full speed gallop, taking the lead into Kandor. 

 

He couldn’t help but let out the laugh that bubbled up in his chest as they rode into Kandor, Kon whooping and yelling “GO JOHNNY BOY! GO!”

 

They stopped at where the barracks used to be the last time that Wayne was there. Jon couldnt help his shit eating grin as he saw the Gothamites. 

 

“I do believe we won five hundred cash dollars?” Jon announced.

 

“Fuck off pretty boy, you weren’t included in the bet.” Mr. Elliot snapped. 

 

“I see your point Mr. Elliot, but my brother was. And if you choose to not go by blood relation, I still believe Mr. Wayne got here before you.” Jon grinned. 

 

The Gothamites grumbled and handed the money to Conner. 

 

Damian held out his hand to take the money until Kon just stared at his outstretched hand and then up at Wayne.

 

“I believe you said that you only gamble with your life and  _ not _ your money, Mr. Wayne. Also my  _ brother- _ ”

 

“Oh quit your squabbling. Mr. Wayne, if you could direct us to the statue of the God Nightwing?” Jon asked. 

 

Wayne made an unreadable face but took the reigns of their camel and led them both to the desired area.

* * *

 

As soon as they approached the statue of the god, Jonathan began running around assigning everyone different jobs. Damian currently found himself securely tying a rope around a stone pillar so that it would hold when they climbed down into... whatever Jonathan was making them climb down into. 

 

“The statue of Nightwing’s legs go deep underground. According to the Daily Planet Scholars, that’s where we’ll find the secret compartment containing the golden book of  _ Amun-Rao _ .” Jon said excitedly, cleaning off a dusty egyptian mirror. 

 

Damian finished tying a secure knot and walked over to the other man, “So, uh, what are these old mirrors for?”

 

“ _ Ancient _ mirrors. It’s an ancient kryptonian trick, you’ll see.” he smiled up at him, his eyes gleaming with excitement as he finally set the mirror in the place that he wanted it in. 

 

Damian scratched the back of his head as he felt his heart beginning to beat fast. 

 

“Well, um, these are for you.” He gave him a small rolled up leather pouch. Jonathan only looked up at him with his head cocked to the side and his brows furrowed slightly. 

 

“Go ahead! It’s something I borrowed from our, uh, Gotham brethren. I thought you might like it. You might need it for when-” Damian began to babble as heat rushed to his cheeks while he mimed a chiseling motion with his hands. 

 

He turned and internally cursed at himself, walking back to the rope he tied. He couldn’t help himself as he looked back up to see Jon practically beaming down at his brand new tool kit. They locked eyes and Jon gave him a big smile in return, letting him know that he liked the gift; Damian could feel his own dopey smile spreading across his face. 

 

The moment was ruined when Cobblepot handed him the rope so that he could go underground. “And look for bugs, will you? I hate bugs.” 

 

Damian scowled as he snatched the rope out of the old birds hand and dropped down into the chambers. 

 

Jon was the first to come after him. 

 

“Can you believe we’re standing in a room that no one has entered in over three  _ thousand _ years?” he squealed excitedly, cleaning off an identical mirror that they found underground right next to their entrance. 

 

They waited for the other two to enter as Jon carefully positioned the mirror. 

 

“And then, there was light.” he smirked as the light from the sun they caught from the mirrors on the ground, bounced off the mirrors that were set up underground, illuminating the whole room. 

 

“Hey, that is a neat trick.” Damian chuckled. 

 

“Oh my god! It’s a  _ san-nejer!” _ Jon said enthusiastically, ignoring his compliment. 

 

“What?” Damian blurted.

 

“A preparation room.” Jon answered, lighting a torch and handing it to him. 

 

“Preparation for, what, exactly?” Damian asked cautiously. 

 

“For entering the afterlife.” Jon mocked in a voice that one would use in telling a scary story to children. 

 

Damian still unholstered his gun. 

 

“Mummies, my good son, this is where they made the mummies.” Conner said sharing a grin with his brother.

 

_ These siblings really  _ _ are _ _ going to get me killed. _

 

They turned into a darkened tunnel and Damian treaded carefully, gun at the ready. There was a massive skittering sound above them and everyone was trying to look for the source. 

 

“What was that?” Conner asked.

 

“Sounded like... bugs.” Damian guessed. 

 

He heard Jon turn completely around and in a very bad whisper went: “he said bugs!” to Penguin. 

 

“What do you mean bugs?! I hate bugs!” Penguin cried as Jon snickered behind him.

 

“You  _ do _ know that man has a gun, right?” Damian whispered, casting a glance toward the younger man. 

 

“What? I can’t have a bit of fun?”

 

“You’re having  _ too _ much fun.” 

 

Jonathan only giggled, “I am having a lot of fun.” 

 

The turned down another darkened corner and they were met with a gleaming statue. 

 

“The legs of Nightwing.” Jonathan said, sounding very pleased with their results. “The secret compartment should be hidden somewhere inside here.” he ran his hands over the inscription at the base of it. 

 

There was a sudden howling noise that filled the small room.

 

“What did you touch?!” Conner hissed to his little brother.

 

“That wasn’t me!” Jonathan cried back. 

 

Damian shushed both of them quickly and handed his torch to Jonathan. The groaning sound became louder. He took out both of his revolvers and loaded the slowly and quietly, resting his back along the base of the statue. 

 

The four of them waited as the groaning grew louder and louder, getting closer and closer to them. Damian could feel the hair on the back of his neck become raised. 

 

“On three.” He whispered. 

 

_ One. _ Damian closed his eyes, to allow his ears to pick up any extra noises. 

 

_ Two.  _ Footsteps. Lots of them. Getting closer.

 

“Three!” he hissed as he turned, guns raised. His small company turning and raising their guns with them.

 

Fortunately, it was only the Gothamites plus Billy pointing their guns at them. 

 

“You scared the bejeesus outta us, Wayne.” Harvey breathed.

 

“Likewise.” Damian said through grit teeth, lowering his guns. 

 

“Hey,” Crane started staring down at Jon, “that’s my toolkit!” 

 

Damian quickly raised his guns again, letting the barrel of his gun clink against his glasses. “No, I don’t think so.” 

 

“Yes, you’re right. I was mistaken.” Crane yelps, slinking back to his group. 

 

The guns were lowered again, but the tension remained in the air. 

 

“Well, have a nice day gentlemen. We have a lot of work to be getting along with.” Jon said sternly. 

 

“Push off! This is our dig site!” Dr. Strange wailed. 

 

“We. got. here. first.” Jon practically growled. 

 

The guns were drawn up again. 

 

“This is  _ our _ statue, friend.” Thomas said dourly. 

 

“I don’t see your name written on it,  _ pal. _ ” Damian countered. 

 

“Yes, well there’s fifteen of us and four of you.” Billy taunted.

 

In the corner of his eye he could see Jon kicking something around on the floor. He partly hoped that it was a snake or a scorpion so they could kick it into these guys stupid mugs. 

 

“Your stakes don’t look that good Wayne.” 

 

“I’ve had worse.” Damian grunted. 

 

“Yeah, me too!” Penguin exclaimed. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as some of the other men snickered. 

 

“Oh for goodness sakes,” Jon exclaimed, coming in the middle of the two groups and lowering the guns. “Look, if we’re going to play together, we must learn how to share!” 

 

He turned and locked gazes with him, his fingers gently wrapping around his wrist. “There are  _ other _ places to dig.” 

 

_ Jon knew exactly where to get what he wanted and how to get it. It’s just somewhere else. _

 

With that in mind, he pushed up the hammer of his gun, and holstered it.

* * *

 

“According to these hieroglyphics, we’re underneath the statue. We should come up right between his legs!” Jon said as he joined Mr. Wayne and his brother in hammering the ceiling of the cave. 

 

“And when those damn Goths go to sleep, no offense,” Conner started.

 

“None taken.” Damian replied. 

 

“We’ll dig our way up and steal that book from right out under them!” Conner finished. 

 

“Are you sure we can find this secret compartment?” Damian asked, shaking the sand out of his hair. 

 

“Yes, if those beastly gothamites haven’t beaten us to it. No offense.” Jon replied. 

 

“None taken.” Damian grunted. 

 

“Hey, where’d our wobbly little friend get to?” Conner asked suddenly.

* * *

 

“Let’s get ourselves some treasure!” Harvey yelled as he pushed a crowbar into the base of the statue. 

 

Strange grabbed his wrist. 

 

“King Kal-El was no fool. I think perhaps we should let the diggers open it, hm?” he said gently, but left no room for argument. 

 

“I... think we should listen to the good doctor, Dent.” Crane said, shying away from the statue. 

 

“Fine, whatever, they can open it.” Harvey shrugged, pulling his crowbar out of the stone. 

 

Strange gave the workers the order to grab their equipment and open it. 

 

“Come, come, quickly, quickly!” Strange hounded 

 

The diggers scurried to follow orders, chiseling and prying open the base. 

 

“We don’t have all day! Open it!” Strange ordered, but the diggers kept going at their steady pace. 

 

“Open it!” 

 

More diggers joined, putting all their might into tearing into the statue.

 

“OPEN IT!” he bellowed. 

 

As if on his command, the base gave way with a hiss and sprayed the workers with a strange smelling fluid. 

 

The diggers screamed in pain as they turned, their faces melting off of their bodies. The skin from their hands fused into the crowbars. Then, they all collapsed onto the ground, dead. 

 

The gothamites not even aware they were screaming until they heard the echoes of their own voices bounce around the walls of the ruins.

* * *

 

“So let me get this straight,” Mr. Wayne started, sitting next to him on a nearby statue of two ancient cats. “They ripped out their guts and put it into jars?”

 

“Yes, but they left your heart in your chest. The kryptonians believed that it was the anchor of the soul so they kept it in so that the Gods in the afterlife could determine if you were a good or bad person. Oh! And you want to know how they took out your brains?” Jon beamed, excited to be sharing the information. 

 

“Johnny, sweetheart, I don’t think we need to know this.” Kon frowned, pretending to play golf with a sledge hammer and some rocks on the ground. Mr. Wayne, however, gave him a notion to carry on. 

 

“They’d take a sharp, red hot poker, stick it through your nose, scramble things around a bit, and rip it out through your nostrils!” Jon grinned then laughed at Wayne’s horrified expression. 

 

“Don’t worry, they were dead so they couldn’t feel anything. The process was called mummification.” 

 

Mr. Wayne turned, with that horrified expression still on his face, to Kon, “For the record, if I don’t make it out of here,  _ don’t _ put me down for mummification.” 

 

“Likewise!” Kon agreed as he hit a pebble into the wall. 

 

There was a loud crash and the ceiling gave way, boulders landing with a loud  _ thud _ , and dust filling the air. 

 

Jon coughed and slowly stood up to see what suddenly fell from the sky. 

 

“Oh my god, it’s- it’s a sarcophagus... buried at the base of Nightwing. This must have been someone of great importance!” 

 

There was a sudden red flag that was raised in his head as he looked up.

 

“Or... this was someone that did something  _ very _ naughty.”

 

He quickly opened the tool kit Mr. Wayne had kindly gifted him and took out the brush to read the name that was placed there. 

 

“Well, what’s it say? Who is it?” Kon asked, taking the place across from him.

 

“It says... He That Shall Not Be Named?” Jon translated. 

 

Wayne quickly took the place next to him and blew off some sand from the sarcophagus. It was a black emblem, it almost looked like a star. There was a picture of a scarab with its wings extended in it. 

 

“It looks like some sort of... lock.” Wayne said, carefully inspecting it. 

 

“Well whoever was in here sure wasn’t getting out.” Kon swallowed. 

 

“Yeah no kidding. It’ll take a month for us to break into this thing without a key.” Wayne frowned. 

 

_ A key? _

 

“A key! The key! That’s what he was talking about!” Jon cried, running to his brothers bag to rummage around in his things. 

 

“What who was talking about?” Mr. Wayne asked.

 

“The man on the ship! When he attacked me he asked for the key!” Jon smiled, opening the small black box up. 

 

“Hey that’s mine!” Kon cried and Jon only stuck his tongue out at him as he matched up the grooves and placed it into the star.

 

Jon gave the two other men in the room a pleased smile as it fit perfectly. 

 

“Now let’s open this up and see who our friend is.” Jon said as he went to turn the lock. 

 

A noise of a man screaming pierced the air and Jon flinched back from the sarcophagus. Mr. Wayne’s guns were already in his hands and Jon went to follow him, grabbing the key and throwing it to his brother. 

 

There was Mr. Cobblepot, holding his head and screaming his lungs out.

 

“Mr. Cobblepot what’s wrong?! What’s happened?!” Jon asked rushing forward in an attempt to help the man. Wayne grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the way as the man charged forward, not hearing Jon frantic tries for help. 

 

They watched as the man ran head first into a hard stone wall, killing himself instantly. 

 

Jon couldn’t help his horrified gasp as the man’s body slumped lifelessly to the floor. He jerked as something squeezed his hand; looking down he saw that it was Mr. Wayne’s warm hand in his. He let out a breath and released his death hold on the poor mans hand and went towards the unmoving Cobblepot. 

 

“Jon what are you doing?” Kon cried. 

 

Jon didn’t answer him as he closed the older mans eyelids and mumbled a small kryptonian prayer for the man as he stood. 

 

There was a wet noise, almost a skittering sound. It made Jon pause in his steps and turn back towards the unmoving man. A black bug that was the side of his fist squeezed its way out of Mr. Cobblepots ear. Jon screamed as he turned and ran, the scarab chasing after him. 

 

Wayne was quick to shoot it. 

 

They all stood there in stunned silence as they watched the bug curl up and die. Jon wanted to puke. 

 

“I say that’s enough excitement for today. Let’s go and have some dinner. I’ll... I’ll ask Dr. Strange if he can loan some men to us to help out Mr. Cobblepot.” Conner said, his voice shaky and uneasy. 

 

The other two nodded as they silently made their way back to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit will go down in the 2 chapters, these are just a bit of insight for now. Please comment and kudo if you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
